Marina la exploradora y la tabaqueria
TheCartoonMan12's 6 Minute and 30 Second Parody Video of Dora La Exploradora Y La Tabaqueria Cast *Dora - Marina (The Pebble and The Penguin) *Boots - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Backpack - Fifi (Peanuts) *Map - Snoopy (Peanuts) *Swiper - Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) *The Man With The Red Cape and a Black Hat - Cuphead *The Cigar Customer - Splaat (Klasky Csupo) Recap Marina and Tweety Has To Go To La Tabaqueria. They Asked Snoopy To Find A Way. Snoopy Said "Go Over Croc Bridge,Go Through Rainbow Mountain,Soon. You Will Go To La Tabaqueria" Marina and Tweety Are On The Go. They Sang The Travel Song. And There Is Croc Bridge. Tweety Said "Croc Bridge" 2 Times. Marina Got Angry at Tweety. Marina and Tweety Crossed The Bridge. Marina Said "1,2" and Tweety Said "4" She Said "No Tweety No" and The Bridge Broke. Marina Hanged On The Branch and Yelled "SAY FIFI,SAY FIFI" And This Poodle Had a Desert Eagle, A Joe Maganiello In July 2015 Picture,A Bendy Beanie Toy,Woofer Guitar,and A Cigarrette. Fifi Said "Kids! Do You See Something That We Use To Save Marina and Tweety From The Crocodiles?" The Old Men Said "Hell" as The Blue Arrow Clicked On The Bendy Plush. and That Poodle Putted Back The Stuff. And The Crocodiles Are Going To Eat Marina and Tweety. Marina is Still Hanging. and The Bendy Plush Hit Marina and Tweety and The Crocodiles Ate Them. and Tweety Said "Yeah Marina" and R.I.P Marina and Tweety. Marina and Tweety are Still Alive. and Tweety Said "RAINBOW MOUNTAIN" Marina Said "Oh Tweety" Tweety Said "What Is The Pluck Is Bucks?" Oh No! There are 2 Roads. Marina Said "Which Road Do We Take?" Tweety Said "Red Or Yellow? Marina,Which Road Do We Take?" The Old Men Said "Yellow". as The Blue Arrow Clicked On The Snake. Marina and Tweety Went To The Snake. The Snake Hissed. And Bit Marina and Tweety. and R.I.P Agian Marina and Tweety. The No Clothes Man Slid Down A Rainbow. Marina and Tweety Went Over The Mountain With Red,Green,and Blue. and Duke Weaselton Came and Marina and Tweety Has To Stop Him Quick. Marina and Tweety Stopped Duke Weaselton and He Went Away. After Going Over The Rainbow. The XDDDDDDD Came. Marina and Tweety Has To Find La Tabaqueria. Marina Needs Glasses. Tweety Knocked On La Tabaqueria Door. Marina and Tweety Pushed La Tabaqueria Door. and Cuphead Came. He Said "Com Permiso" and He Opened The Door and He Went In and Closed It. Marina and Tweety Looked at Splaat. and Marina Got Angry and Said "Give Us Everything What We Want" and Tweety Has Spiral Eyes. and Splaat. Splaat Took The Kent Cigars. and Got 5 Dollars. Marina and Tweety Smoked Everyday. Marina and Tweety Did The We Did It Dance. After The Dance. The Blue Arrow Clicked On Marina. and The Picture Said Created By TheCartoonMan12. and Thanks For Watching My Movie. The End Character Find Character Present Marina Tweety Bird Snoopy Fifi (The Peanuts Movie) Duke Weaselton Cuphead Splaat Places in Episode Trivia Gallery Cded1038a119228420958a393060f7df--the-penguins-marina.jpg|Marina as Dora Tweety Bird in Tweety's High-Flying Adventure.jpg|Tweety as Boots Fifi peanuts movie.png|Fifi as Backpack Flying ace peanuts movie 2015 by bradsnoopy97-d9g38hq.png|Snoopy as Map Duke Weaselton.jpeg|Duke Weaselton as Swiper Cuphead.png|Cuphead as The Man With The Red Cape and a Black Hat Splaat.jpg|Splaat as The Cigar Customer Category:Dora Y La Tabaqueria Youtube Video Spoof Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:No Para Ninos Spoofs Category:Dora the Exporer TV Show Spoof Category:Dora La Exploradora TV Spoofs